Various types of ventilated toilet seats are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a toilet ventilation device including a toilet seat and a plurality of slots disposed on an interior surface of the toilet seat. A battery-powered light emitting diode is disposed on the interior surface of a rear portion of the toilet seat. What has been further needed is a toilet seat attachment configured to have a shape substantially equal to a shape of the toilet seat. A plurality of attachment pins is disposed on an internal surface of the toilet seat attachment. One of the plurality of attachment pins is configured to removably engage one of the plurality of slots. Lastly, what has been needed is a plurality of ventilation holes disposed along the toilet seat attachment, with the plurality of ventilation holes in fluid communication with an air outlet line in fluid communication with an air pump. An exhaust tube is in fluid communication with the air pump, and a pressure activation control is attached to the air pump. The pressure activation control is configured to activate the air pump when a preselected amount of pressure is downwardly applied to the toilet seat attachment in order to draw noxious air from a toilet bowl through the plurality of ventilation holes and out the exhaust tube. The toilet ventilation device thus provides a user with the ability to ventilate the toilet bowl in an efficient and effective manner, since the air pump will only activate when the preselected amount of downward pressure is recognized by the pressure activation control.